Asami
Story An old fashion sailboat is approaching Air Temple Island. Korra, John and Jinora are on the dock, as Mako and Bolin disembark the boat. Korra: Hey! Welcome to Air Temple Island! Mako: Thanks again for letting us stay here. Since they closed the arena, they kicked us out as well. Jinora: No problem. It is an honor to have you guys staying with us. (John goes over to Bolin.) Bolin: Oh, hey! So you’re my replacement. John: Yeah. Sorry about that. I had no clue what I was getting myself into. Bolin: No, no, it’s cool. Knowing that we got so close to victory is so sweet! (A fire ferret then appears on his shoulder.) Oh, this is Paboo. Our John: Fire Ferret. Right. So, how’s the ankle? Bolin: Much better. As long as I don’t do any heavy earthbending for a while, it’ll heal perfectly! Jinora: I’ll take you guys to your rooms. John: I need to go see Tenzin, so I’ll catch with you guys. (John runs off.) Tenzin and John are at the meditation hut. Tenzin: Purple fire? John: After Fire Lord Ozai was defeated, a phoenix made of purple fire. I brought it to this time period, and, with no other option, I absorbed it. Since then, my firebending has been stronger, and hotter. Purple fire. Tenzin: Hm. I would suggest trying to release the energy. Perhaps it will burn out. John: Firebending goes out when one’s inner drive is lost. I’m not sure if that’s the answer. Tenzin: Like all power, it can be good or bad depending on how you use it. If you can control it. John: Alright. If something goes wrong, I have the Avatar to cover me. John is out on the beach, releasing stream after stream of purple fire blasts. He eventually drops, landing on his back and panting. John: The flames. They’re just getting bigger. Stronger. Reviving like a phoenix. Korra: Now that’s impressive. (John looks up, seeing Korra sitting right above his head.) Earthbending, firebending, transformations. You probably are the most powerful person I’ve ever seen. John: I’m not supposed to be that powerful. I’m honestly weak, having to rely on those alien forms. Korra: Those aliens aren’t the ones that are a master at bending. You are. Truth be told, (Looking away) I’m jealous. You are the hero I’m supposed to be. John: I’m no hero, not anymore. I haven’t been one for quite some time. (John gets up, walking off.) Korra: John, wait! (John bursts into a run, and skims over the water, heading towards the city. Korra groans, lying down.) Ugh! Well played, Korra. End Scene Man: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mole dog! People run and scream, as Wildmutt barrels down the street. A satomobile comes at him, which swerves out of the way. Wildmutt roars triumphantly, and charges a food stand, eating all the grilling meat. Woman: Aaaaaahhhhh! Where are the police?! Man: They’re all chasing Equalists. A waste of time if you ask me. They can’t stop them. (Wildmutt roars at the man, who runs off terrified.) A rider on a moped rides up, and Wildmutt charges it. The rider spins, and goes off in the opposite direction. Wildmutt gives chase, as the rider goes down an alley. Wildmutt goes down, and the rider rides the moped up the wall, and comes crashing down onto Wildmutt. He falls flat on his stomach, moaning. The moped comes off, and the rider comes off. She removes her helmet, her long black hair flowing down. She’s wearing a black coat, with a pattern of half a gear on each sleeve. Wildmutt looks up, panting. Woman: Oh, don’t try to go puppy eyes on me on me. She goes to stomp on Wildmutt, who coils back and gets on two legs. He swings his claws at the woman, who blocks his arm with hers, spin kicking him in the head. Wildmutt’s head crashes into the building wall, and he falls flat on his back, reverting. John lays there, moaning. Woman: Oh my gosh! (She leans over, helping John sit up.) Are you okay? John: (Groans, holding head. He pops his jaw back into place.) No. You kicked me in the head. Woman: Well, you did try to pounce on me, so it’s a fair trade. John: Agreed. Name’s John. Woman: My name is Asami. End Scene Asami takes John to a large estate, and they are sitting on a blanket on a hill. John: I still can’t believe you’re the daughter of Mr. Sato, creator of the satomobile. Asami: Well, what’d you expect? John: I simply expected a beautiful woman who took me to the hospital after dislocating my jaw. Not the richest girl in town giving me a tour of her estate. Asami: We did stop there. You really think I’m beautiful? John: Dare you to find anyone more beautiful. It’s also been a while since I’ve been in a relationship. Asami: Well, my dad is pretty protective of me as well, though I’m sure that he’ll take a liking to you. Assuming he doesn’t learn about, you know. John: It’s okay. I’m used to being treated like a freak. And to random attacks. (John gets up and pulls Asami out of the way, dodging a stream of electricity. They turn back, seeing Lieutenant standing on the fence in the distance.) You again? Lieutenant: It took a little work to track you down. Our match was interrupted before, but not this time. John: I’ll kick your butt as many times as I need to. John spins in a circle, a tornado forming around his lower body. He glides forward, as Lieutenant releases a stream of electricity. John dodges, when another electric burst hits and dispurses the tornado. John lands hard on the ground, the ground bulging up as an earth wave flies at Lieutenant. Lieutenant jumps into the air, throwing a kali staff at John, sizzling with electricity. John releases a burst of air to knock it away, and it flies back to Lieutenant, who’s right on top of John. He swings the kali sticks, as John swings his arm, purple fire enveloping his arm and blocking the attack. John releases a fire blast, which sends him flying back and melts through the fence. Lieutenant dodges, and hits John with a stream of electricity. Asami: John! Lieutenant: You’re just like the rest of the benders. Thinking that just because you have your gifts that you’re better than everyone else. That you can do what you want. John: (Straining from electricity) And with your weapons that counter benders, you are doing whatever you want. How is that any different?! (John turns into Feedback, absorbing the electricity. He then fires an electric blast, knocking Lieutenant back.) Feedback: I use my powers to protect innocents from those who abuse their powers, bender or non-bender. Lieutenant: Easy for you to say now. Lieutenant launches a stream of electricity, as Feedback absorbs it. He charges forward, punching at Lieutenant with an electric charged fist. Lietenant knocks the fist away with his kali staff, and swings his other one at Feedback. Feedback catches it, kicking Lieutenant in the chest. He then fires a powerful electric blast, hitting Lieutenant and sending him flying. He gets back up, ready for more. Man: What are you doing?! (An elder man is running towards their location, with several security guards.) Lieutenant: You got off easy this time, kid. (Lieutenant drops a smoke bomb, and disappears into the smoke. When it clears, John is standing alone.) John: Gone. I was hoping to catch and turn him, but he seems dead set in his ways. Elder Man: Asami, are you alright? (The elder man was wearing a black vest with the gear symbol, has black hair and mustache and glasses.) Asami: I’m fine, dad. John, I want you to meet Hiroshi Sato, founder of Future Industries and creator of the satomobile. John: It’s an honor sir. Hiroshi: Did you just save my daughter? Oh, how I cannot thank you enough! John: It’s no problem. It’s what I do. Hiroshi: Come. Let me properly thank you by giving you a tour of Future Industries. John: It’d be an honor. Characters *John Spacewalker *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Jinora *Tenzin *Asami Sato *Hiroshi Sato Villains *Lieutenant Aliens By Clone 2 *Wildmutt *Feedback Trivia *Asami becomes a love interest for John. *Lieutenant has a grudge against John. *John's firebending has become stronger since absorbing the Phoenix King. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc